


《看不见风景的房间》69

by orphan_account



Category: car - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	《看不见风景的房间》69

第六十九章  
程冬分腿跪在原殷之腰两侧，正是一个标准的骑乘姿势。  
“有一件事我必须确认。”  
程冬的呼吸还有些乱，这种时候喊暂停他也不好受，但眼里却是坚定。  
原殷之用手肘撑地，将上半身抬起些来，虽然是受俯视，可没有任何人比他看上去更像主导者了，方才他神情可笑得慌乱了一阵，程冬还觉着奇怪，转眼这男人就逼近过来，直勾勾地盯着他。  
“你还要确认什么？”  
程冬不由自主地吞了口口水，他最近变了很多，竭力武装自己，为了重新回到娱乐圈，甚至在暗地里打算撬原殷之的墙角，早不是当初原殷之瞅着像老鼠一样容易受惊的青年了，然而此时被原殷之逼视，居然好像是将他艰辛穿上的铠甲又不知不觉剥了，他在心里想，玩儿蛋，他跟原殷之就不是一个段位的。  
索性直说了，也不考虑修辞，他在歌里写各种暗喻，都是想着这张脸的，但要对着这张脸，舌头就发直。  
“你有过别人吗？”  
原殷之怎么也没想到程冬会问这个，他的眼睛像恒星爆炸一样亮起来，程冬被那样的眼睛吓到了，然后被其中的魅力震慑得全身僵硬，心脏都忘记跳。  
恒星爆炸是宇宙经历生息演变的必要阶段，程冬知道，他们之间终于发生了质的改变。  
“你真是……”原殷之着迷一般，朝他伸出手，手掌宽大手指修长，朝着他的眼睛来，从额头往下摸，摸得有些狠，程冬急忙闭眼，眼球隔着眼皮，被原殷之的指腹重重扫过去，“我要被你撩死了，程冬，你跟哪儿学的？我以前怎么不知道你还有这手？”  
程冬觉得这是挤对，不说话，起身要从原殷之身上起来。  
原殷之伸手一揽他的腰，把程冬搂得直接朝自己砸过来，他当肉垫当得心甘情愿，一手去摸程冬的腰。程冬这一年都不怎么得闲，身材练得更加漂亮，摸着极有韧性，原殷之觉得下身一阵胀痛。  
“怎么会有别人，有了你以后再没别人了。”  
原殷之说着，扳程冬的头，凑上去便吻，几乎是啃了。  
程冬费劲儿地将他推开，张嘴要说什么，心里突然觉得这场景看着太女气，他推开原殷之，再气势汹汹问：那夏因呢？话到嘴边便出不了口了。  
他想起有一次原殷之要强逼他就范，本来他都老实待宰了，结果原殷之提了夏因的名字……  
就不做那倒胃口的事了吧。  
程冬捧住原殷之的脸，把自己的脸撞过去，带了点冒冒失失的勇敢，和战战兢兢的自断退路。  
原殷之当即紧紧钳住程冬的腰，两人在地毯上吻作一团，那厚重的法国地毯都被滚得好像要起皱，两人互相吞吃一般地接吻，程冬性子里那并不算多的狠戾全被原殷之逼了出来，也使劲儿用舌头去缠原殷之，最后忍不住对着原殷之的舌尖咬了一口。  
原殷之吃痛，却笑起来，手伸到程冬的裤腰里，直接穿过内裤，用力捏青年紧致的臀肉。  
“衣服……”程冬轻喘着，伸手去剥原殷之的衬衣。原殷之哪见过他这么急色的模样，恨不得把程冬团一团整个吃了。  
“是不是也想我？我还没问呢，你有没有别人？”  
程冬因为欲望而稍微涣散的目光聚焦，看着原殷之。  
“只有你。”  
原殷之血液奔腾，他突然觉得心口似乎有些发痛。  
他真是着了魔了，竟然会因为高兴而觉得疼。  
“我也是。”原殷之抬头，一口咬住程冬的喉结，“只有你，这辈子都只有你，你太好了，我不要别人。”  
程冬眼底泛上酸意，心底那一丝疑虑也消失殆尽，原殷之不会撒谎，他不屑撒谎，他的每一句话都是真的。  
两人互相将对方扒光，也没时间挪到床上去了，直接就在地毯上干了起来，大约真是憋得久了，还有失而复得的心情掺杂，这次性爱比以往任何一次都要显得残暴。  
程冬挺直背脊，蝴蝶骨像是要刺破皮肉一般高耸。  
原殷之正在进入他。  
这种仿佛开拓一般的插入，让程冬有种莫名的沉淀感，明明心跳和血液循环都仍旧很快，但感受着身体里压迫而紧张的磨合，自己正在容纳原殷之，就好像不必急躁了。  
原殷之不断抚摸他的背脊，完全进入后沉沉喟叹了一声。实在是太舒服了，不仅仅是身体上爽，程冬是第一个让他惶恐、不舍、纠结而又感到幸福的人，那么久以来的推拒和追逐，终于把人抱在怀里，终于完全占有，他爽得心尖发颤，什么都不在乎了。  
原殷之慢慢往上顶动，没戴套子，欲望中心毫无阻隔地贴紧摩擦，润滑不够，程冬有些疼，轻轻地吸气，原殷之就算想大开大合猛干也实在舍不得，哄人似的捏了程冬的下巴，啄吻他的脸颊。  
慢慢就打开了，内壁变得宽容而充满弹性，熨帖地吸着原殷之，在他的抽动中退开又缠上来，就像浪潮，原殷之细细体味着，一边寻找程冬的那一点，然后狠狠往上面撞。  
“唔……啊，原殷之……”  
程冬往后仰，原殷之顺势坐起来，把程冬的下身狠狠往自己的胯部压，画面淫靡而不知耻，服从欲望的运动非常原始，然而这便是退化吗？  
原殷之抓住程冬前额汗湿的头发，往后捋，露出程冬亮晶晶的额头，他把嘴唇贴上去，两人的身高差距使这个吻非常方便，原殷之觉得一切都是那么合乎心意。  
这当然不是退化，多少沉沦欲海变成只知交媾的动物的人，都知道管这叫升华。  
原殷之是老手，觉得这档子事就跟吃饭喝酒一样，是值得享受的事情，老套说法里的升华，实在是个可笑字眼。但他现在箍着程冬，把青年按在腿上狠狠撞，却并不像曾经对待别人，觉得那些光鲜肉体是件容器，用来给他装发泄过后便什么也不剩的欲望，那些黏稠无意义的精液。  
程冬是他的爱人，不是容器，多好啊，这世界上有个人跟你那么亲密，愿意跟你做不知耻的事情，然后呢，不知耻就这么没道理地变成升华了。  
原殷之太享受，喉咙里滚过一阵阵叹息似的呻吟，那声音很低，程冬却听得一清二楚，他算是知道原殷之为什么总让他放开喉咙叫，声音真是一大助兴剂。  
程冬尝试着绞紧，收缩，原殷之看过来，目光仿若实质，刺得他脸火辣辣地红，原殷之掀起一边嘴角，用拇指来回摸他的嘴唇：“你不是跟人学的，那就是特别喜欢我了。”  
程冬觉得脸要烧起来了，低下头去，想把脸埋进原殷之的肩窝。  
原殷之也不逗他，心满意足地扭头去啃程冬的颈侧和耳垂，腰动得越来越快，他等不及让程冬主动，想先自给自足一遍。  
而后程冬先射在两人的小腹上，气喘吁吁的，多半是因为害羞，两人都没碰小程冬，就自个儿射了，原殷之捧着他的脸使劲儿亲，也内射出来。  
反正清理起来也麻烦，索性一次做个够。两人都没用辅助品，就靠那些黏腻液体，站在洗脸台前又做了一遍。程冬软手软脚被原殷之抱进浴缸，明确说不要了，明天还要训练，却还是被原殷之从后面进来，温柔地和着水进出，把程冬做得徘徊梦境边缘，舒坦又梦幻。  
程冬不知道原殷之后面有没有继续，好像在回到床上又被摆弄了一阵，他困得进入昏睡，残存的意识里原殷之好像抱着他喊了好几遍他的名字，然后说：“搬回来吧，你忙你的，我给你遛狗。”  
他是不是答了“嗯”他自己也不确定，但是原殷之把他勒得差点儿死了的记忆，说明他很有可能是答应了。


End file.
